Love Is Not In My Favor
by 10Kitty10
Summary: Katniss and Madge are flat broke. Katniss has a friend Gale thats rich he sometimes takes care of them but Katniss works a double job and Madge works 1 job they live under the same roof and are single Katniss's parents died in a car crash and she forgot all memory of Peeta mellark but Peeta didn't forget Peeta and Gale make a bet to get Katniss to date them. Hope you enjoy!


**I dont own the hunger games or 2 broke girls**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Living the hard life**

"Katniss where's my other shoe?!" Madge calls from the kitchen in our $300 apartment.

"I dont know maybe you left it on the balcony again!" Madge gets on my nerves alot considering that she wants to go out and party everynight and she knows we cant afford it. I looked out our balcony and saw Gale buzz for our apartment to let him in I hit the button and waited for Gale to come up.

"Fine. Ill go check." Gale knocks on our door and I let him in.

"hey katnip."

"Hey Gale." A handsom boy stands behind him with blonde hair.

"Who-whos your f-friend?" Oh great im stuttering like an idiot.

"This is Peeta, he works with me." Gale looks suspiciously at me and i just shrug back and Peeta didnt notice because he was staring down the hall.

"Hi." I held out my hand and his felt warm and soft I almost melted.

"Hi." His eyes were the deepest blue that i have ever seen any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

"So you said you were gonna go to my pool party today." Gale is rich and he became my friend because he buys coffee from the place where i work so we just became friends since we see each other everyday.

"Yeah but i can only stay for alittle-"

"No your gonna stay all night" I rolled my eyes trying to hold back a grin and i motioned for Gale to come in. He stepped in and Peeta shyly walked in. "Whats wrong peet?"

"Nothin." Peeta keeps his head down nervously and sat on the couch. He's probably rich to so hes not used to poor houses like ours. Gale was wearing his jacket and blue jeans, Peeta was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt that had holes at the sides showing off his abs. He stared at the couch and ran his hands down the sides.

"So you have an hour before the party, what are we gonna do?"

"Well i have to go buy a batheing suite."

"Ok ill go with you peeta wanna come?" Gale says and Peeta shrugs his shoulders so Gale whispered something to him and Peeta got up to go with Gale.

"I guess, What about madge?"

"Oh you guys already met?" I frowned alittle inside concerned that maybe he had a crush on her or something, but i wouldnt have the right to be mad at her because Peeta is obiously fair game. If he's even single.

"No Gale just told me about her." Peeta said and started to raise his head to look at me.

"Well lets go!" Gale said pushing through the door.

"One second i gotta grab some money." I ran through the door grabbed my purse-wallet and burst through the bathroom door. "Madge theres this new friend of Gale's named Peeta and i call dibs he to hot to be tamed." I blushed and burst out the bathroom door without explaining. I overheard Gale talking to peeta.

"I know she's hot but i like her to and you said whoever she kisses on the mouth gets her. That's the deal." Gale said lectureing Peeta.

"Fine. Fine, I was just saying." Peeta said, He's probably talking about Madge knowing that she's every guys dream. I mean come on she's a blonde party girl thats single. I waited before i came out and Pretended to say that i was almost ready.

"Hey guys sorry my wallet was under the bed."

"Its fine come on we can take my car."

"K" I followed behind Peeta and stared at him admiring how hot he was even from behind. we all got into the car and i took the back seat since my parents died in a car crash when i was little. Peeta got into the front seat and Gale drove he knew what shop we were going to since i was utterly obbssessed with forever 21 and all there clothes and since i work a double job just to buy there clothes Gale knew where to drive.

"Peeta you can stay in the car if you dont wanna go to a girly store." Peeta laughed

"No its fine." He laughed again and nodded his head. "I cant wait for the day when you find someone else to pick on."

"You might spend a while waiting for that day" Gale taunted and kept his eyes on the road Peeta stared at the mirror on the side door for some reason unknown and i just ignored his awkawrdness until i looked into the mirror and noticed it wasnt a car he was staring at he was staring at me... Why? I thought he found me repulsive... That he had a crush on Madge... Maybe he wasnt staring maybe i just moved and blocked his view of something else... Maybe... Madge was still at home and i looked down at my phone to find a message from her,

_How's hottie doing? Mrs. dibs. Got a picture for me?_

I laughed and responded

_No maybe after going to the store ill have one but i think he's staring at me either way he's totally mine..._

I hit send and looked up at Peeta's face he was still staring at me... Something about him made me still want him i knew he was a good person from the way he joked with Gale and i guess i could say it hurt me that Peeta was uneasy around my presence My phone blinked and i opened it to read a text from madge.

_I still call dibs on Gale.. Id like to see his sweet ass in my bed._

Madge sometimes doesn't have a filter

_Only if i can get Peeta into my bed ;) _

I decided to play along since Peeta couldn't read what i was saying anyway... Could he...? I looked into the mirror and you couldnt read what i was typing from where Peeta was sitting and he stopped staring and was talking to Gale.

"You seem quiet.." Gale said

"Oh im just texting Madge."

"Really? what did she say?"

"Nothing important just about shoes..."

"mmmhmmm Now what did she really say because Madge hates fangirling over clothes."

"Nothin." I looked down at my phone and Madge typed back.

_Good luck your chances with a boy as stubborn as Peeta, is like my chances of dating Taylor Lautner. Now me and Gale... That's a differnt story... Ya know, One tht exists..._

Gale looked for the mall and parked at the front we walked in and i ran into Annie one of my best friends at work.

"Hey! what have you been up to! Madge texted me about ya know..." Annie said winking at me.

"Oh come on everyone knows this conversation but me?" Gale said grinning. Annie smiled

"Top secret mostly because Madge was talking about you."

"Oh seriously?! Dont i have a right to know then?"

"Nope." Me and Annie said at the same time. We walked into a sports shop first for Gale. Me and Annie started to leave for swim suiet shopping at our store and Gale motioned to Peeta to go with us, Oh i get it Peeta has a crush on Annie my heart tightened in my chest because i liked him the first time Gale showed me a Picture of him when he came to my door I didn't recognize him. Peeta followed us.

"It's ok you really don't have to come with us." Annie said

"It's fine you need a guys opionion anyway right?"

"Yeah sure." Annie said walking into our store we walked into the swimsuiet section and Annie stopped Peeta. "You should probably stay back here since theres underwear over here and stuff we wouldnt want you to get a boner in the middle of the mall or anything." Peeta blushed and stepped back.

"K, just never say boner in front of me again." Annie smiled miscieviously and peeta sat down in chair Annie wanderd farther away from him so he couldnt hear us talking.

"So big crush huh?"

"Yeah, I mean come on he's not single, no way."

"Yeah he is he broke up with his Girlfriend Portria a month ago. She's a real bitch if you ask me."

"Seems like it if she got him and couldnt keep him." Annie wanderd around the batheing suiets and oooed at a few of them until she found a white and blue stripped one i picked out a blue one with a gold ring in the middle of it and ties at the sides it was perfect. My phone rang again another message from madge...

_just one tip pick out the sexiest batheing suiet ever and wear it around at the pool party._

I replied back

_Way ahead of you he's at the store with me and Annie, He's so hawt. MINE_

Annie was leaning over my shoulder and i hit send and she laughed. "H-a-w-t?" She laughed again and went to go get Peeta. "Were gonna try our batheing suiets on." She said to Peeta laughing We went to the dressing rooms and when i got into mine Annie sent me a text and I also got one from Madge

Madge: _Annie said boner? lol she texted me that Peeta blushed haha_

Annie: _I think Peeta only came with us to see what you would look like in your bra and underwear so he can get a good idea of what you would look like during sex, make your best sex face when you come out of the room._

I replied "_Your sick." _to Annie and _"It was so funny." _to Madge. I slipped into my batheing suiet and heard Annie outside talking to Peeta, Is she flirting? I put my ear to the door to listen.

"So i heard from Gale about your guys little bet."

"He told you?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say."

"About Katniss?" I took my ear off the door and slipped back into my clothes since i already liked the batheing suiet Annie didn't need to see it and neither did peeta. I walked out the dressing room.

"Where's your batheing suiet?!" Annie said

"Oh i liked it im gonna get it."

"Ok..." We walked out the mall and Annie offered to drive me home and i took up her offer since i wasnt in the mood to see Peeta now or ever. Ill move on he's not gonna stay single for long so im sure i dont have anything to worry about I left with Annie and got into her car. "What the hell was that?" Annie blurted out before we even got out of the parking lot

"I just didn't feel like being a piece in Peeta and Gale's little game today."

"Shit... you heard?"

"Yeah i heard i think i can choose who i wanna be with and it sure as hell isnt going to be either of them now."

"But they only made it because they both love you and wanted you to choose one of them."

"Oh so now my options are only those 2?"

"Katniss you love peeta you dont remember going to school with him do you? After that car crash you dont remmeber anything..."

"I know i forgot that part of my life so what?"

"All through kindergarden to 8th grade Peeta had a crush on you."

"He did?"

"And you liked him thats why you felt for him so deeply today even though you don't know him you actually do." There was an awkward silence until my phone rang.

"You and Madge and Gale all knew that to didnt you? Why didnt you tell me?"

"Peeta is the nicest guy ever he fell hard for you in 6th grade i think one time when you were sick he gave you flowers. Then the car crash happened and whenever he tried to talk to you he knew you wouldn't even remember his name and he would just be embarressing himself." I frowned and looked down at the floor.

"That's why peeta made the bet an d was staring at me isnt it?"

"Yeah. him and Gale both love you."

"Gale?"

"Yeah. but if i were you i would choose Peeta because-"

"wait Gale likes me?!"

"Yeah but Peeta-"

"I cant believe it! all this time i though he was just flirting and he wanted to be more than frends! I don't know how im gonna tell Madge..."

"Katniss."

"She'll be so upset..."

"Katniss!"

"Im gonna feel so bad."

"KATNISS!"

"What?!"

"Why are you saying that about Gale it could ruin your friendship with Madge and Gale if you guys break up... What about Peeta he loves you so much Gale just wants a fuckbuddy."

"I...Don't know... That doesn't sound like Gale..."

"Well thats what he wants Peeta just wants you..." I rememberd the text and i looked down to find an unidentified number

_Hey it's Peeta Gale gave me your number you seemed upset are you ok?_

"Peeta just texted me."

"Gimme." I handed her the phone and she read the text and handed it back. "I told you how caring he was." I didn't talk for the rest of the ride and when we got home Madge was sitting on her bed watching tv.

"Madge we need to talk to you..."

"What?"

"Katniss maybe you should go hang out with Peeta or something." I didn't i just left the apratment and walked down to the beach and sat down at the shoreline, no one was there because it was so cold outside, I remembered a text I got from Peeta and responded

_Im fine _

I knew he sent me the text a while ago so he would reply in a while but i guess i was wrong to my surprise the phone rang immediately.

_Are you sure? You're not at your apartment where r u? I left it was pretty dramtic in there._

I felt bad for Peeta because he has to deal with all the drama going on.

_Im safe... just sitting down at the beach..._

I didn't wanna see him because i wanted to sit alone

_ok good Annie told you about before... you lost your memory right? sorry to bring that up_

I frowned and didnt respond for a while

_Yeah_

I hit send and threw my phone into the sand I didnt want to hear anymore drama i just wanted to put my feet in the water and swim I left my batheing suiet on the bed which Madge is probably gonna rip up since Gale likes me instead of her. My phone rang again.

_Im sorry for the bet 2... i just... really like you... alot and you shouldn't be alone right now..._

_It's ok..._

I turned my phone off because Peeta shouldn't be so concerned when this morning he couldn't even talk to me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this it is my first chapter of this long book I know Peeta and Katniss are rushed but it's because Peeta already knows her and Katniss just doesn't remember him from the car crash so don't say to rushed or anything the book is supposed to be rushed on the note that they already are in love but Katniss just doesn't remember I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
